


Prince Detail

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prince!Cas, disney world au, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working at Disney World one summer, Dean is assigned to work with one Castiel Novak as the first pair of gay princes the park has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Detail

**Author's Note:**

> For this ficlet, I made up a fictional Disney couple of Princes Julian and Christian. I love the idea of Dean and Cas portraying Disney princes! Please know that while I have worked in an amusement park, I have never worked for any Disney companies. Any and all discrepancies are mine alone.
> 
> Also, it feels a bit unfinished but I guess I wanted feedback before I took it any further. Any comments would be appreciated!

When Dean arrives at work, at least twelve minutes late, he’s pissed to see his schedule for the week. He’s on Prince duty but not just any run of the mill casting like Eric or Adam. No, he’s Julian - a character he’s never played before - which means seven days alongside the surly Prince Christian in place of Belle and her Beast. Yeah, it’d be nice to have a location site of their own, but when the two stories share a country, there’s not much else they can do.

Sighing, Dean pushes into the break room and heads for his locker where he dumps his bag and reminds himself that he only has fifty days until next semester starts. He can get through this - the heat, the “guests”, the  _assholes_  he has to call his coworkers - and then he can add this godforsaken amusement park to his resume and call it a day.

From around the corner, a locker closes, and Cas,  _Castiel,_ steps into view, in his full Christian costume, a frown on his heavily made up features.

“You were needed in make up twenty minutes ago,” he informs Dean gruffly, which would normally piss him off if Dean hadn’t noticed the pen sticking out from Cas’ crown.

“What’s with the pen?”

“What?”

Dean gestures to his own ear before pointing back at Cas’ and watches as Cas’ eyes grow wide in embarrassment. “Thank you! I would have forgotten and I’m sure Zachariah would have had a field day when he caught it.” He yanks the pen down and hurries back to his locker but not quick enough to conceal the blush shining through his makeup. Dean does  _not_ find the blush cute, especially not on  _Cas_ , the guy he’s fought with for spots in the park for two months.

“Don’t mention it,” Dean mutters and locks his own locker before heading to make up. It’s gonna be a long day.

———-

“Okay, guys, get ready,” Charlie chatters into Dean’s earpiece around five o’clock that afternoon. It’s hot and Florida’s heat is oppressive enough without the addition of wool pants and thick coats, and Cas and Dean are expected to  _hold hands_ through it all.

“Get ready for what?” Dean asks Cas from the corner of his mouth, careful to keep his smile bright and his hand poised in a convincing wave. Cas lets Dean’s hand go in favor of stooping low to sign an autograph for a group of kids so whatever answer he had for him is lost in the commotion.

Just then, a group of characters from the film they’re representing appear from the faux restaurant behind them, laden with various instruments. The song is a dance that Cas pulls him into and they whirl around their ten feet of space, pretending as though the cheers from the guests have fallen upon deaf ears. And then.  _And then_. Before Dean can get a grip on what is happening, Cas dips him, ever so slightly, placing a small kiss beside Dean’s lips. The crowd goes wild, and Dean bows after receiving a partial glare from Cas to follow his lead, and the rest of their shift continues on as if the kiss hadn’t happened.

That night, as Dean is slipping into his street clothes, he sees ink stains between his fingers. Something stirs in his chest. Perhaps Prince detail won’t be so bad this week.


End file.
